


[白快]小龙小龙几点了

by 知而返 (Careerist)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, 架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/%E7%9F%A5%E8%80%8C%E8%BF%94
Summary: 一共1万1+字白马王子被一只未成年的小龙绑架了。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 白快
Kudos: 6





	[白快]小龙小龙几点了

>>

万里无云，天空碧蓝如洗。金灿灿的阳光慷慨地洒向每一片土地，又被厚重的宫殿隔离开来，只能从窗户里透进一些余光。

往日安静到有些冰冷的宫殿，此日格外热闹，臣子、仆人、侍卫、骑士……什么乱七八糟的人都密密麻麻地呆在大殿里，交头接耳，神情即紧张又兴奋。

高座之上，国王小声说：“你真的确定会有……会来？”

“绝对会的，”公主一撩自己光滑的长发，神色满是胜券在握的骄傲，“我的预言不会出错。”

“大概是因为那颗‘雨之星’吧，”旁边传来优雅从容的声音，王子笑笑，“前阵子父王不是还大肆宣传了一番吗？”

国王很是忧愁地叹了口气：“我没想到它真的会来啊……”

存储皇家宝物的宝库里，一个黑发的少年挠着脑袋又转了一圈，小声嘀咕：“怎么没看见啊……”

“是‘他’，父亲，”王子耐心地纠正，“龙也是有性别的。”

“……”国王表示不是很想关心这种事。

“宝石不是已经被收起来了吗？”王子说，有点不解地看看他，“不必如此忧愁。”

“唉，”国王叹了口气，“我儿，你可知龙的本职是什么？”

王子的眼神一晃：“是……？”

“是抢公主啊！”国王悲愤地一拍扶手，底下的不少人有点困惑地抬头看了他一眼，“万一他没找到宝石，回头来把红子带走了……”公主很不屑地哼了一声。

“……”王子嘴角一抽，默默看了一眼公主磨得反光的指甲，还有拿在手里的魔杖，决定不对此发表意见和看法。

“对了，”国王侧了侧身，悄悄问道：“你们把宝石藏哪儿啦？”

“真的找不到了。”黑发少年郁闷地叹了口气，“也太没有挑战精神啦！逼我当面追问啊！”

王子眨眨眼睛：“当然是放在足够安全的某个人身上。”

国王很警惕：“不会是你吧？”

王子笑而不语。

国王有些狐疑地看了他一眼，还没说话，忽然下意识地屏息。人群骚动起来，四处张望着，每个人都有着隐隐的预感：有什么来了。

有什么来了？

空气中传来风的声音，一下，两下，三下——

砰！

窗户猛地被撞开，碎裂的玻璃伴着清脆的声音落下，人们喧嚷着往更角落的方向躲避。国王紧张地睁大了眼睛，公主和王子却在一瞬间站了起来。

如此华美，如此优雅，如此神秘而令人难以逼视——

是龙！

是龙来了！

那龙停在窗棱上，收拢了翅膀，歪着头看着他们。它身上有着格外美丽的银色鳞片，伸到室内的那一部分躯体也在闪闪发光，仿若流淌的水银。

“亲爱的国王陛下，”龙说，听起来还挺彬彬有礼的，“请问我要找的那颗宝石，在哪里呢？”

“笨蛋！”公主斥道，“怎么可能拱手交给你呢！我们当然已经藏起来了，哦呵呵呵呵——”

伴着这阵尖利的笑声，银龙很困惑地眨了眨眼——至少王子觉得他看起来很困惑。

他听见龙小声嘀咕了一句：“可是我只会偷宝石，不会抢哎……”

王子轻轻咳了一声，借此掩盖自己的笑意。这一声很轻，但不知怎么，似乎是被银龙听见了。他看见龙转过头来，很认真地看了看他，又扫视了一圈其他人，仿佛是想清楚了什么似的，缓缓点了点头。

王子：“……？”

下一刻，银龙俯冲了进来！

众人尖叫着作鸟兽散，国王吓得一歪，险些从王座上滑下去。公主的双眸隐隐发光，身边的空气扭曲着红色的波浪，随时准备吞没那条不知天高地厚的龙！

‘胆敢掳走我的话……！’她这样恶狠狠地心想。

然而，出乎意料的是，龙选择了王子。

它俯冲而来，轻柔而坚决地抓住了王子的腰，又回身从窗户中飞离。它的翅膀也是洁白的，动作从容而优雅，在金碧辉煌的宫殿中，看起来竟有一丝神圣。

“你的剑呢，你的剑！”国王急得跳脚，冲王子大喊，但很快一人一龙就消失在了窗户能看见的范围里。

“红子你、你，你刚刚怎么不出手啊！”

公主僵在原地，片刻后坐回宝座上，用力一哼：“眼光这么差的龙，不可能活得久的！”

公主怒火朝天地说。

“……一个小时二十分钟三十五秒，”龙听见它身下的人类说，“还没飞到地方吗？”

“快了快了……”龙说。它随即反应过来，纳闷地问：“你怎么知道时间的？难道你一直都在读秒吗？”

“如果有必要，我也不是做不到，”人类用很好听的声音回答它，“但是我有怀表。”

“咔哒”一声，王子盖上了怀表的盖子，揣进了怀里。因为龙只抓住了他的腰的缘故，他的双手仍能自由活动，此时正无聊地搭在龙爪上，用目光仔细研究那些鳞片。

“怀表喔……”龙说。

“嗯。”王子说，“你知道怀表是什么吧？”

“知道啊，”龙说，听起来对这个话题不太感兴趣，“人类用来计时的。但是对我来说用处不是很大。”

王子挑挑眉，“因为龙的寿命太久了吗？”

“这么想也可以……”

“但你还是小龙吧。”

龙在空气中一个趔趄，幅度很小，但和龙息息相关（字面意义上）的王子还是感觉到了。

王子补充道：“未成年的意思。”

龙不吭声了，猛地一扇翅膀，飞行速度加快，气流吹得王子不得不闭上眼睛和嘴巴，双手挡着自己英俊的面部，心里腹诽着小气的龙。

王子被带到了一座荒无人烟的岛上。

字面意义上的荒无人烟，毕竟这个岛的居民只有银龙这一位而已。但是岛上风景倒是很不错，草木旺盛，有高耸入云的树木，也有娇柔灿烂的花朵，似乎还有几只小动物？

他真心实意地夸赞道：“这个地方不错。”

“那当然咯！”银龙骄傲地说，“这是我挑的地方！”

“哦——”王子很是腻味地感叹了一声，鼓了鼓掌，随即笑吟吟地问道：“你带我来这里做什么呢？”

“我住这里啊，”银龙理所当然地说，“在你们告诉我宝石在哪里之前，你就一直在这里。”

王子眨眨眼睛：“就这么想要那颗宝石么。”

银龙哼了一声，仿佛伸了个懒腰似的，身体舒展开来，骨骼发出劈里啪啦的碰撞声。那双翅膀下意识地扇了扇，扬起一阵风，王子下意识地后退了一步，躲开那股气流。

“……”他惊奇地看着从逐渐安静下来的位置走出来的少年，一时间忘了说话。

那黑发少年生的模样神气极了，看着他的样子，笑着说：“怎么了？是不是很羡慕啊？”

“你……”片刻之后，王子才找回自己的声音，眼睛亮晶晶的，笑容里带着一种喜悦，“你比我想的还要小一些。”

“吼吼！”小龙怒发冲冠，张牙舞爪的扑向他。

在有来有往地打闹了一阵之后，王子忍着笑，强行拉开了距离，蹲下身，看着一脸不爽盘腿坐在地上的小龙，说：“好了，好了，你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“干什么，”小龙警惕地看向他，“龙的名字可是很珍贵的！”

“总要有个称呼，”王子说，“不过一直叫你小龙我也不在意。”

小龙愤怒地拍了一下地（沾了点泥土在手掌）：“不行！”

王子摊了摊手。

小龙转了转眼睛：“你先告诉我你的名字。”

“白马，”王子说，被小龙无语地摁住嘴巴（用的另一只手），“能不能有点诚意，我知道你是白马王子。”

他等了一会儿，确认王子已经明白了他的意思，才松开手。

王子碰了碰自己的脸庞，有点不好意思：“但我真的姓白马。我的全名是白马探。”

“……”

“嗯？”白马眼睛弯弯，歪过头看着他。

“哦……”小龙勉强回神，不知道什么时候出现的尾巴不开心地在空气里一甩，“我叫黑羽。你知道这个就可以啦……”

他有点没精打采的，白马说：“可你不是银色的龙吗？”

“可能长大了会变色吧……”黑羽说，有点忧郁地低头看了看自己，“但我还是比较喜欢现在的颜色。”

“很漂亮喔。”白马说。

“还用你说。”

晚上的时候黑羽终于在白马的委婉提醒下想起人类需要进食，为此他钻进了自己的库房，拎了一头奄奄一息的野猪出来，往白马面前一扔：“这个行吗？”

“理论上来说可以，”白马依然保持着完美的微笑，“但是黑羽君，人类是不能直接吃的，需要二次加工。”

小龙眨眨眼睛：“我不会。”

“……猜到了。”白马长叹一口气，“就请黑羽君帮我宰杀然后剥皮，可以吗？我去找找有没有什么工具……”

“我可以吐火球，”黑羽长出尖利的指甲，对着哼哼唧唧的野猪比划了几下，有点不知该从何下手，“如果你还需要什么调味品之类的……那个，你看看我卧室旁边的房间里有没有。”

龙居然还睡卧室……白马深感自己又学到不少龙类知识，应了一声，勇敢前往龙的巢穴。

而事实上龙的卧室和人类的卧室区别很大。白马看着铺了一地的金子，缓缓回忆了一下部分龙类科普：龙喜欢睡在金子上。

“……。”

隔壁房间果然还有着一些调味品，白马简单翻了翻，最基础的盐和糖是有的，还有一些孜然。那些瓶瓶罐罐被乱七八糟地堆在柜子的某一层，看得出来主人很少使用。

他挑了一些带出去，就看见一个浑身是血的少年正蹲在地上，听见他走路的动静之后，可怜巴巴地抬眼看他。

白马下意识摒住了呼吸，心脏疯狂跳动起来。

“它溅了我一身……”小龙听起来怪委屈的，“以前不会这样的……”

白马深吸一口气，走到黑羽身边，把调味品堆在柴火不远处，低声询问：“要不要去洗个澡？”

想来也是，他以前进食大概都是龙类的姿态吧，以龙族的体格，一口足以吞下大部分猎物，确实不需要这么费劲。

他碰了碰小龙的脸，沾到的血还是温热的。

黑羽眨眨眼睛，点点头：“那你等我一下哦。”他给白马指指，血淋淋的肉就堆在摊开的猪皮上，“我没太留意过人类怎么处理食物，实在不太会弄。”

白马扭头看了一眼，黑羽站起来往岛边上走去，走到边缘时愣了一下：“哦对。”

他转过身，打了个响指，一股跳动的火焰落进柴堆里。

“你加油嗷！”他冲白马晃了晃胳膊，快乐地跳进周边的海水中。

黑羽回来的时候浑身湿淋淋的，衣服倒是很干净，白马没忍住多看了一眼：“是你的鳞片化形？”

“嗯嗯嗯，”黑羽应声，甩了甩头，水珠从发梢甩出去，有几滴弹到白马脸上，“变成什么样子都可以，很方便哒！”

白马不动声色地蹭了蹭脸上沾到水的部分，礼貌地颔首：“确实有感觉到。”

黑羽凑过来：“肉烤好了吗？”

白马撕下肉条，慢条斯理吃了，才点头：“早就好了。”

“给我尝尝给我尝尝啦，”黑羽喜滋滋地伸手去拿，白马的“小心烫”卡在喉咙里，沉默的看着小龙轻轻松松撕走了一半。

我真傻，真的，白马心想，龙族各个皮糙肉厚，这点温度算得了什么？

“好吃吗？”他问。

“好吃好吃。”黑羽一边往嘴里塞食物一边说，“确实好吃！看来书里没骗人。”

“如果你也喜欢……为什么自己不学着做？”

黑羽撇撇嘴：“太精细了……费半天劲做出来的也就够我当零食吃，怎么当正餐嘛！”

说的也是。

白马抛出第二个问题：“你这次是冲着宝石去的吧，为什么会带走我？”

“唔，”黑羽舔了舔手指上的油脂，想了想，说：“找不到宝石嘛，挑个人质啦。你头发金灿灿的，长得也好看，穿的也好华丽，我比较喜欢你嘛。”

“……”白马无言，回忆了一下红子的深红色长发，和她格外偏爱的暗色系装扮，还有他被龙带走时那张目瞪口呆不敢置信的漂亮的脸。

最终他缓缓说道：“……这些话，最好不要和公主说。”

换来小龙一个疑惑的眼神。

**

“我需要床，黑羽君。”白马站在门口，面无表情，态度非常坚定，“我必须要床。”

黑羽不敢置信地看着他：“金子有什么不好吗？金子有什么不好吗！”

“非常好，”白马说，“但我需要床来睡觉。”

“没有床，”黑羽无辜地看着他，“你可以睡我身上，我肚皮很暖和的。”

白马：“……”

“干什么呀！”黑羽不开心地说，“我睡相很好的，不会半夜压在你身上的。”

“如果压住了的话，我会死的。”白马冷静地说，“我需要床。”

“单独的。”他补充。

“真的没有！”黑羽气得一个仰倒，摔进金币里，滚来滚去，金币发出哗哗的声音，“我又用不着，怎么可能会有床啊！”

白马捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气：“那就请黑羽君陪我做一个吧。”

“……啊？”黑羽愣住，支棱起上身，眨巴眨巴眼开始思考起来，“凑合凑合的话……好像也能凑合出来一个……”

“你这里不是有一些人类物品吗？”白马提示他，“应该会有类似的东西的。”

最终他们从黑羽的库存深处翻到了一张沙发。宽大，破旧，但还是软的。

“……也行，”白马评价，“能凑合着用。”

“我给你找块干净的布铺一下。”黑羽很积极，嗖得一下就不见了，过了一会儿抱了一张偏蓝色的布跑了过来，白马抖开一看，已经有点褪色，是很有故事的布料了。

生活不易，白马叹气。在睡觉前，他说：“黑羽君，如果可以的话，明天能去人类世界给我买张床吗。”

“可，可以吧。”黑羽说，“贵吗？”

白马回忆了一下他一屋子的金币，摇摇头：“很便宜。至少对你来说是这样。”

“哦……那行啊！”

在正式进入梦乡前的最后一秒，一人一龙都缓缓生出一丝迷惑：和人类/龙其乐融融和谐共处……

我这是在做什么……？

**

下暴雨了。

白马揉了揉眼睛坐起来，他很不习惯这个环境，感觉身上隐隐有些酸痛，下了床简单地拉伸了一下身体。

山洞外的雨水流了一些进来，白马向洞口走去，迎面扑来清爽的风，带着下雨时特有的淡淡泥土腥味。他只能听到暴雨倾盆的声音，一时间仿佛世界都安静下来了。

黑羽坐在岛的边缘，双腿在空中晃来晃去，人也跟着晃来晃去。他的背后生出了一对翅膀，交叉着拢在上方，像一把简陋的伞。暴雨扑打在薄如蝉翼的翅膜上，那双银色的翅膀却连颤动的反应都没有。

他听见走动的声音，扭过头来，看见白马站在洞口，便高兴地冲他挥挥手：“喂！白马！你快来看看！”

他的蓝眼睛在灰蒙蒙的天气里依然灿烂明亮。当雨水打到他的身上时，那个位置会有一层淡淡的光流过，很像鳞片的波动。

白马下意识向上看了一眼天空，雨点在空气中连成密密麻麻的丝线，猛烈地下坠。他试探地伸出手去感受了一下，手掌感到一丝被打击的痛感。他穿在身上的丝绸衬衣也立刻湿了，柔软的白色灰暗下来，贴在他的皮肤上，透出一点肉色。

黑羽从刚刚起就侧着身看他，见到此情此景，心里嘀咕“人类真是娇气”，还没来得及说什么，就看见王子殿下迈步就真的要冒雨走到外面来。

“唉等一下——！！”他吓得大喊一声，王子殿下果然收回了脚，有点困惑地看着他，鞋尖湿淋淋的，泛着水光。

他撇撇嘴，从地面上站起来，浑身湿哒哒地走到白马跟前，一双翅膀扑楞了一下，甩了甩水。“我可以分你一个翅膀遮着啊。”他展开了自己的左翼，翅膀微微往里收起，俨然一副“替你遮风挡雨”的模样。

白马愣了一下：“谢谢。但是，黑羽君，恕我直言——这个大小恐怕遮不住多少。”他含蓄地回望小龙。

小龙看了回去，三秒之后，反应过来身高差，内心大怒：我靠，不是吧，用得着吗？

但是毕竟是他提出来的邀请，对方也毕竟是个脆弱的人类，宽容大度的小龙哼了一声，傲慢道：“这还不简单？”

一双翅膀缓慢地在白马眼前抽条生长，之前下端只将将够到黑羽的腰，但没过一会儿就已经垂到了地面上。这个大小，别说是遮雨了，藏个人都行。

“怎样？”黑羽得意洋洋，露出一颗很可爱的小虎牙，翅膀忍不住一扑，带来一股凉风吹到白马身上。白马缓缓点头，很是诚恳，看着黑羽的眼睛：“很厉害。”

黑羽又指指他的鞋：“我看你还是脱掉比较好，这个看起来不太好收拾哦？”

白马短暂思考了三秒，同意了他的观点。“稍等。”

“？”黑羽歪歪头。

他看见白马回到了沙发边，坐了下来，仔细而又优雅地脱下了长靴，又慢慢把长裤也往上卷了一部分。

白马显然很不习惯，赤脚站在地面上，眨了一下眼睛，才有点犹豫不定地向黑羽走来。

“呵呵，王子殿下。”黑羽无语地在内心翻了个白眼，礼貌地给他让出半个翅膀，示意他出来。

洞口之外的地方都是湿软的泥土，白马踩下去的第一脚就感到身体微微下陷，他低头看了一眼，随即抬头冲黑羽笑笑：“走吧，黑羽君。”

黑羽也跟着低头看了一眼，王子殿下的足背上透出淡淡的青筋，皮肤在黑色的泥土里白得甚至有些突兀。

他突然有种奇怪的心虚，别别扭扭地开口：“就，那个……小心石头哈。”

白马眨眨眼：“我会顺着黑羽君的足迹走下去的。”

等黑羽替白马把要坐的石头烘干了、两个人终于好好在边缘坐下了，白马学着黑羽，晃了晃悬在空中的小腿，问：“黑羽君喊我过来，是想让我看什么呢？”

“那里呀，”黑羽笑嘻嘻地说，“就是那里。殿下看不到吗？”

白马扫了一眼目之所及，有点好笑地问道：“该不会是皇帝的新衣吧？还是说，黑羽君忘了考虑到人类和龙类的视力范围？”

“……”确实忘了的黑羽强行憋住抽搐的嘴角，强词夺理道：“暴雨加大海唉！你们能有几个人看到这种景象！”

白马莞尔一笑：“确实呢，这么说来，还真的要感谢黑羽君抢我到这里。”

差点忘记自己在绑架人质的小龙：“……呵，不用谢。”

白马心情很好地轻轻哼笑了一声，不再和黑羽斗嘴，遥遥地眺望起天际和海平线来。

黑羽悄悄地扭头瞧了他一眼，王子殿下的头发在灰蒙蒙的光照下，仍泛着金灿灿的光，一些被风吹进来的雨滴沾在上面，晶莹剔透的，看得黑羽很想碰一碰。

他突然清了清嗓子，捅捅白马，一本正经地解释起来：“一般这种暴雨，都会有风，你知道吧。”

白马很想说从概率上来讲也不一定……但是他忍住了，他说：“嗯。”

“就……你看海面啊。”

一层一层的波浪翻滚着，架势不大不小。黑羽和白马一起看向海面，黑羽说：“最早我挑的岛有点浅呢，下暴雨的话会被涨潮淹到，很麻烦，换了好几个，最后选定的这个。高度刚刚好喔！”

“涨潮吗？”

“不单是涨潮啦！”黑羽笑嘻嘻的，远处又一个浪打过来，他揪住白马的袖子，快乐地欢呼：“要来喽！”

那浪一层叠着一层，扑到他们脚下时，已经足足有近十米高。白马有些惊讶地睁大眼睛：“……”

浪尖没过白马的脚踝，一旁的黑羽脚掌乱蹬，在借此机会扑棱水玩儿。海水冰凉，褪去后被风一吹，白马忍不住把腿往后收了收。

“怎样？”黑羽眼睛亮晶晶的，显然觉得很好玩，“是刚刚好吧？”

“……确实。”白马缓缓点头，一滴水从他的发梢掉下来，落在他的鼻尖上。

托大翅膀的福，白马既没淋湿、也没着凉，但他依然坚持在火堆边烤了半天。

“考虑到你不会看病，我也不会，”白马说，“还是尽量杜绝一切可能性的好。”

黑羽撇撇嘴，小声嘟囔了一句：“我也用不着会啊。”

白马装没听见。

龙的血——可以治百病。

这是在人类世界一直都悄有流传的说法，据称几百年前也确实有人证实过。然而龙类越发警惕，以人类与龙类本身的武力差距来说，想屠龙变得越来越难。

当然，更重要的原因是因为龙变得越来越少见。

白马侧过头去，看着鼓着脸陪他坐在火堆旁的小龙，忍不住问：“你的父母呢？”

“玩去了。”黑羽没精打采地回答。

“你……”话说到一半，白马有些牙疼。相遇相处满打满算不过一天，有些话说出来实在不合适。最终他换了个角度，克制道：“可不要趁着父母不在就调皮啊。”

“我一直都这样啊……”黑羽有点茫然地看过来，过了一会儿，渐渐笑了起来。

“可不要小看我啊，王子殿下。”他冲白马在唇边竖起食指，面上泛起一抹神秘的笑意，看着不太像是一个和白马差不多大的活泼男孩子了，而是一个从容不迫的俯视者。

那双如碧空般的蓝色双眸里仿佛隐约浮动着紫色，被白马敏锐地捕捉到了，心中一动。

“我会认真看的。”他最终这样回答了，温柔得仿佛并非应战，而是情人间的耳语。

没等黑羽想好回应，他又说道：“但是，黑羽君答应我的床，好像也没有做到呢。”

“……”黑羽睁大了眼睛，“你看看这个天气！我怎么给你扛着床回来啊！”

“所以是要扛回来吗，”白马若有所思，“用龙身？会不会看起来太奇怪了。”

“……你这人。”

“我相信黑羽君肯定有办法做到的，”白马轻描淡写地说，“只是今天看到了暴雨，太开心就忘记了，是吗？”

“……太开心是没错的，也确实有办法。”沉默了一会儿，黑羽哼哼笑了起来，面目表情逐渐得意，“但是谁说我忘了！”

“？”

“床早就买回来啦！”黑羽嘿嘿一笑，“就是为了讹你的反应所以藏库房里了而已。”

“……”白马按了按额头，“虽然不太明白黑羽君的心路历程，但还是感谢黑羽君的帮助。我去看看。”

“谢谢我就对喽。”黑羽放松地双手支在身后，哼了一会儿歌，过了一会儿，他慢慢疑惑地拧起眉毛：“……怎么还是觉得让那家伙占便宜了。”

白马躺在崭新的床上，开始了补眠。

**

黑羽吃着白马做的烧烤，神情肃穆地看了一眼遥远的太阳，又看回白马，神色有些忧心仲仲。

“怎么了？”

白马吃相斯文，除了最初的一把小刀之外，黑羽还被迫给他捎回了更多餐具（但他自己依然热衷手抓）。他察觉到黑羽的目光，抬起头来，赤色的眼睛看起来淡淡的，有些温柔，和将落未落的夕阳颇为相似。

“你这……你到这里都好几天了吧？”

白马掏出怀表看了一样：“三天四小时二十六分钟十八秒。”

强迫症播报完时间，把怀表收回怀里，对黑羽的牙疼表情视而不见，神情自若地问道：“怎么了？”

“你……堂堂一个王子，失踪了都没人找你的啊？”黑羽有点犹豫，“如果要找来的话时间也够了啊。”

“嗯……”身上一直带着定位烟花但一直懒得放的人很是敷衍地应了一声，手指在大腿上敲了敲，问他，“但是如果他们过来了的话，黑羽君说不定有危险吧。”

“就你们身边那群人吗？不至于不至于，我还没那么菜。”黑羽挥挥手。

白马：“……”

那是国王钦点的骑士们。

“但是，”黑羽看起来有点发愁，“你是我的人质唉！我要用你换宝石的！他们不来我怎么谈交易啊？”

价值一颗宝石的白马：“……”

“原来如此，”白马沉痛道，“在黑羽君的心中，只要宝石，不需要别的。”

“差……差不多？”黑羽舔舔手指上，“别的我也不是很需要耶。而且不是说那是颗很独特的宝石吗？会不会太贵了所以他们舍不得换……你是不是在家不受欢迎啊……？”

“……”白马闭了闭眼，复又睁开，心平气和地说：“可能是吧。”

国王：“红子呀……你说白马怎么这么久了都没动静啊……会不会是已经被龙吃掉了呜呜呜……”

公主看着水晶球里的人龙互动大发雷霆，差点把屋顶掀了，对父王的哭诉回以冷漠的摔门。

黑羽小声咕哝：“我得看看宝石啊……”他怪烦恼的，晃了晃脑袋，一头乱蓬蓬的黑发也跟着打转。“要不我再去一趟吧，”他往地上一躺，脑袋挨着白马的大腿，兴致勃勃地提议，“你知道宝石在哪儿吗？我去看看！”

白马低头看了他一眼，小龙兴高采烈的：“你看谁不顺眼，我也可以帮你出气呀！你要烧宫殿吗？”

“……这就不必了。”白马想捏捏鼻梁，随即意识到自己还在吃饭，放弃了这一举动。他又挤了一点柠檬汁（柠檬是黑羽找到的）浇在肉上，漫不经心地询问：“但是为什么非要看看宝石呢？”

“你猜呀。”黑羽嘻嘻一笑，眼神狡黠，仿佛这确实是一道重要的谜题。而白马点点头，接下了这个随口一说的挑战：“我会努力搞明白的。”

黑羽冲他眨眨眼，像是拉了拉勾：“行。”

他翻了个身，从地上坐起来，发了一会儿呆，突然说：“明天就去吧！”

“唔？”白马用餐巾摁了摁嘴角，有些疑惑的看着他。

“原路返回啊，”黑羽说，“还得把你带上。唔，不如这样——你告诉我宝石在哪里，我送你回去，等他们看见你肯定注意力都在你身上，我趁机去找到宝石——怎么样？”

白马挑了挑眉：“黑羽君很相信我会合作啊。”

“不然我就把你一个人扔这里咯，”黑羽嘿嘿笑了起来，“嗯，到时候王子殿下要怎么办呢？”

白马笑了笑，随口道：“不用这么麻烦，我可以把宝石给你。”

“喔？这么好？”

“当然是有交换条件的。”

“说说看。”

“嗯……我要一个你的信物，如何？”

“……？”黑羽缓缓睁大双眼。

白马好笑地说：“我还不至于用宝石来索要你的名字，如果你在吃惊这个的话。……信物什么的，你也可以拒绝，我相信凭你一个也可以拿到宝石。但，我可是很有诚意的哦？”

“醒一醒，王子殿下，”黑羽真诚地看着他，“我是一条龙，有的东西都在岛上，龙是没有信物这种东西的。”

“啊，是这样吗，”王子殿下笑起来，看上去有点不好意思，“确实没想到黑羽君这么的……”他停了一下，“两袖清风。”

你在说谁穷啊！！小龙很不爽地看着他，尾巴钻了出来，重重抽了一下地面，溅起尘土若干。

“肉还在这儿。”白马提醒他。

“哦哦。”他赶紧把尾巴收起来了。

黑羽：“……”

靠！

王子殿下无辜地保持微笑。

格外操心的国王陛下又去找女儿诉苦，忍无可忍的公主怒道：“好了啦，不要烦人了！白马探今天晚上就能回来了！！”

“真的吗！”国王大喜过望，随即又很困惑，“可是他要怎么回来啊……啊！莫非我儿神武英勇，打败了恶龙自己想办法回来了？”

公主呵呵一笑，听起来有点刻薄：“他大概乘云而归吧。”

此时，“云”正慢悠悠地往皇宫的方向飞去。

“黑羽君，”白马坐在银龙的背上，伏低身体，两条胳膊尽量抱住龙的脖子，顶着风大声说：“也不用飞这么慢吧！”

龙扭了扭头，那双泛着淡淡紫色的眼睛戏谑地瞥了他一眼，仿佛在说“你可想好了喔”。

“我没关系的，”白马说，“和来的时候一样的速度就好了。”

银龙晃晃头，翅膀用力收拢，然后再次展开！他们的速度一下子就变得飞快，云雾从白马的身边掠过，地面的景色完全看不真切就已经消失成远方的地平线。白马往上看了一眼，星辰仿佛触手可及。

这就是黑羽平日里所能看到的景色么。白马若有所思地摸了摸手下的鳞片，光滑而坚硬，最外面滑滑的，有点像一层膜。

倘若此时有人向天空中看去，也只能看见一闪而逝的黑影；被他们甩在身后的鸟们不知道发生了什么，茫然望去，只看见银龙和一头闪烁的金发。

公主刚刚睡下，瑞秋留下一盏夜灯，悄声退出寝宫，准备合上门。

她感觉自己的肩膀被人碰了碰。

“！！”她倒吸一口凉气，饱受惊吓地急忙转过身，一声尖叫含在喉咙里，犹豫着要不要喊出来。这个时间是不会有人来的……！

但令她意外的是，来人她竟然认识。

“白马殿下……？”她迟疑着行了个礼，小心翼翼地问：“您回来了……？”

白马点点头，又笑笑：“刚刚回来。”

“您要找小泉公主吗？她已经睡下了。”

“不是。”白马揉揉额角，“我是想拜托你，嗯……帮我把‘雨之星’拿给我一下，可以吗？”虽然当时是他把雨之星交给红子保管，但此时拿走，还是略有一点心虚。

“啊，好的。”瑞秋没想那么多，她很快就答应了：“公主殿下今天没有贴身收着，放在外面了，我这就拿给您。”

……所以红子又知道了。白马摇摇头。

他拿着宝石，走进一条隐蔽的小路。路边花丛泛滥，树上挂着缠缠绵绵的藤曼，空气中弥漫着淡淡的花香，月光温柔地洒落在地面上，被枝叶遮挡，变得细碎很多，粼粼的，像是水面，让他的心也不那么平静。

我看起来像是要去赴一场约会，白马无奈地想，而且也确实有一场“约会”。

那条变成人形的龙就坐在不远处的墙上，正如他坐在岛边时，晃着小腿等他。

看见白马的身影，黑羽眼前一亮：“拿到了吗？”

“也请不要小瞧我吧，黑羽君。”白马把宝石抛给他，对方稳稳接住，兴致勃勃地在月光下打量起来。

“就这么喜欢吗？”白马说。

“很漂亮啊。”黑羽回答，把玩够了，恋恋不舍地将宝石扔给白马，“你自己看。”

白马没有看。他拿到手里，眨眨眼，说：“你可是错失了把它从这里带走的机会呢，黑羽君。”

“切，”黑羽冲他做个鬼脸，“是我让给你的。这又不是我想找的宝石，我要它干什么。”

“你想找什么宝石呢？”白马下意识追问，随即笑了起来，“这也是要我去猜的谜语吗？”

“你加油咯。”黑羽说，轻松肆意的笑容让白马想起飞翔时的风。

“附送一点东西，”小龙又说，一个细小得差点让白马看不清的东西也被他扔了过来，白马手忙脚乱地抓住了，摊开手掌一看，赫然是一块鳞片。

他惊愕地抬头，看见黑羽有些赫然，挠了挠脸，眼神闪躲，“信物……或者当成赔礼也行。龙鳞可是很值钱的！”

“我知道……”白马喃喃应道，“所以才……”

所以才很惊讶。他又仔细看了看手心里的冰凉鳞片：“这不是你现在的吧？”

“……你眼还挺尖，”黑羽有点惊讶，撇撇嘴承认了，“这是我之前换下来的啦！我才不要给你硬拔，好痛的。”

白马微微一笑，并不觉得这个回复有什么不对：“原来是这样，黑羽君真的很口不对心呢。”

黑羽没什么底气地嘟囔：“不知道你在说什么。”

他等了一会儿，白马什么都没说，只是眼睛弯弯地看着他，看得黑羽浑身不自在：“那，那没事我走了啊。”

“小心一些，”白马下意识叮嘱，“现在回去是逆风。”

“我有翅膀呀，”黑羽嘻嘻地笑了起来，两片翅膀从他背后伸展开，扑楞了两下，他缓缓飞到空中，“拜拜啦，王子殿下。”

白马嗯了一声。他目送着黑羽越飞越高，越飞越远，在月光中逐渐变成一条闪闪发光的美丽银龙，渐渐变成一个小点，消失在天的尽头。

“再见，黑羽君。”他轻声说，脸上带着淡淡的笑意。

“你说白马回来过了？！”

第二天一早，公主刚走进偏殿，就听见她老父亲的惊愕大吼。

唉，不都说了他会回来了么……红子对父子相见的亲情场面不感兴趣，打了个哈欠，转身走了。

也因此，她短时间内还不会知道某件事。

“可是，白马他人呢？”

“殿下他……留了一封信……”瑞秋小心翼翼地递给国王，声音都不敢放大，“他带走了宝剑和花生，还有一些零碎的小玩意儿，他说……”

“什么？！他到底干嘛去了？！”

“殿下说……说他去找龙了。”

国王两眼一黑。

“哎，陛下！陛下！”

END

哇好好一生贺被我拖到现在，不愧是我.jpg  
太久没码字了一复健就搞了个大的，累死，数次瘫在椅子上怀疑人生，为什么一发完会这么长……

花生指的就是华生哈哈！！因为考虑到这个世界观里并没有一个叫华生的人，不如叫花生吧（……）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请给我点心或者评论>3<我都能收到的喔！


End file.
